The present disclosure generally relates to lighting control devices, network systems, and methodologies, including automated activation sequences for detecting and setting various control parameters.
In the case of some networked control systems for outdoor lights (luminaires), human technicians perform a computer assisted activation/commissioning process. For example, during the installation and activation of an intelligent luminaire manager, selected information such as the intelligent luminaire manager's identification number, GPS grid coordinates for the location of the installation, the type of light equipment being controlled, a digital photo of the installation, and/or initial equipment parameters may be collected by maintenance personnel with the aid of the PDA hosted field unit. This information may then stored in the owner/operator's maintenance system records. In some cases, the PDA hosted field unit may be able to communicate with intelligent luminaire managers, as well as other “master controllers,” to receive information and/or upload information.
However, as with other human processes, aspects of current techniques may be relatively labor intensive, particularly for large-scale lighting systems, and allow for error related to, for example, manual information entry and/or changes to, misidentification, and/or unrecognized system components, etc.